Peddie one shots
by Peddieismylife
Summary: Rated T for swearing and mentions of Sexual Situations. No Ms.
1. Best Detention

**Prompt by: Mwah!**

**Takes place: During season 3 when they aren't together**

**Patricia's P.O.V**

Stupid Alfie. Getting me detention. He just had to make me mad and flip out. I walked into detention and sat at my old seat. I used to sit here in detention everyday. I started drawing in my notebook and I didn't even notice the chair next to me pull out.

"What's that?" Eddie said pointing to my notebook. I quickly shut it.

"Nothing." I snap at him. He throws his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever you say, Yacker." He says smirking and facing me.

"Don't look at me." I say laughing. I feel and arm wrap around my waist.

"Why not Yacker? You don't think I'm hot anymore?" He says moving closer.

"You are acting weird." I say trying to get up. I stand up and he grabs my wrist.

"Just stay." He says looking into my eyes. I sit down.

"What do you want?" I say smirking and staring at him.

"You." He says moving closer and closer untill we are about an inch apart.

"Eddie."

"Whats wrong babe?" He says grabbing my waist.

"I'm not your babe." I scoff.

"You should be, again." He says placing his forehead on mine and holding my hand.

I mean why would I stop this? I loved him, I stil do. I can't tell him. I broke it off. If I would tell him, it would lead to a fight. Then I wouldnt know what to do.

"I should, but maybe I don't wanna." I say smirking and sticking my tognue out.

"But, we are both so hot together." He says closing the gap between us. I kiss back, then pull away.

"We are." I smile and kiss again. Best Detention ever.


	2. Best Prom

**Hey Guys, 2 updates in 1 day. You guys can send in prompts if you want.**

**Prompt by: My friend name Mackenzie**

**Takes place: After graduation at the dance**

**Patricia's P.O.V**

"Excause me, everyone, I would like to say thank you for everyone comming out Tonight. It is sad to see the class of 2013 go. You will be missed. Anyone, you guys have voted, And your prom king is Edison Miller!" says into the Microphone. I smile at my Boyfriend and see him walk on stage and get crowned.

What if I'm not the prom queen? Ever prom king and queen have to kiss. Knowing the people at my school, It will be Brittany Haroldson. She is the prettiest girl in the school.

"Patricia!" Joy says hitting me.

"What?" I ask coming out of my thoughts.

"You are prom queen!" She tells me.

My mouth drops. Me, Patricia Williamson Prom queen. I walk up on stage and feel arms wrap around my waist from behind. I turn my head and see Eddie.

"You are so beautiful Yacker. I love you so much." He whispers in my ear which causes me to blush. I turn around in his arms and playfully punches his arm.

"I love you too babe." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Hold on Yacker. Stand right there ok?" He says pointing to a spot that is marked with an Ex.

"Ok?" I say and walk to an ex and music starts playing and I look at the screen in the gym.

On the screen there is a slide show of pictures of Eddie and I. I just keep on staring. When a song called Marry me by Jason Derulo starts playing and everyone keeps saying Awe. I just keep paying attention to the Slide show. Until words pop up on the screen.

_Turn around_.

I listen and Turn around to see Eddie smiling like a crazy person.

"What?" I ask confussed.

"Give me your hand." He reaches out for my hand and brings me to the Microphone. "State your name."

"Patricia Williamson." I say waving and looking at everyone.

"Well, Patricia Willamson, Eddie Miller, Me, Has something to tell you. You are the love of my life. The moment I met you, I knew it was love, because it was a feeling I have never felt before. I mean, I have date girls before, but I never had that feeling. You are so diffrent from any other girl. Ask anyone in here, they will tell you that. But that is so good, because I never know what I am getting and you know I love surprises. We have been through so much. From the moment we met, The moment you feel off the lader because of me, the moment we had the carrot fight. Our first dance. When you came to America. And you know, it. When we got back together and I almost died. And I don't wanna lose you again. I wanna spend the rest of my life with the girl I love. Patricia, Will you marry me?" He says getting down on one knee and pulling out a red velvet box.

"Of course." I say tears in my eyes and hugging him. He hugs back.

Best prom ever.


	3. That could work

Set: Season 2 after the dance  
Patricia's P.o.v  
I was walking down the hall hearing my name in alot of people's conversations. Why would people be talking about me? I walked up to Joy.  
"Why is everyone talking about me?" I ask quietly.  
"What's going on with you and Eddie?" She asks me. I'm stunned. I didn't think anything of last night. We danced, but it was nothing. Or was it?  
"Nothing." I said confused.  
What could I say? Eddie and I danced last night, it was nothing. But I have a feeling it was. I mean, I just don't dance with anyone. Espically any guy.  
"That's not what someone put on faceplate." She said showing me the tweet.  
The faceplate it was on was the school's gossip faceplate. I read the status. "New relationship maybe? Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller were seen dancing at the dance last night. Is this the beginning of a friendship or a relationship?" Then it showed a picture of Eddie and I dancing.  
"Eddie and I are just friends. I think. I don't know. " I said sighing.  
"Do you like him?" She asks.  
"Kind of, I mean, I like his personality. Hes cute. He gets to me." That's when I saw him walking towards me. I opened my locker as Joy walked away.  
"Hey babe." He said when he was next to me.  
"Not dating." I warned as I looked through my locker.  
"We could be. I mean. You are hot, I am hot. Bam, we are perfect."  
"Haha, whatever you say." I say shutting my locker.  
He leans down and cups my face and brings my lips to his. I guess that could work.


End file.
